thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elroy's Mob
Elroy's Mob is the twenty-fourth and final episode of Season One of The Jetsons. Summary In the morning Jane sends Elroy to Little Dipper Elementary school, while Judy Jetson goes on a date with Ricky Rocket on a hoverboard sky skiing, while George takes Astro to play with the dogs. Meanwhile at school Elroy solves the complex math problem in his classroom. But the school bully Kenny Countdown gives Elroy a hard time. But when the robot teacher hands out the tape report grades Elroy got all A pluses while Kenny got F minuses on his grade. Kenny pulls a prank on Elroy and switches the grade tape reports on Elroy. Elroy is excited to show the grade report but when he gets home, his parents George and Jane and sister, Judy are disappointed with Elroy but Elroy tells the truth but they don't believe him except Astro and George and Jane send him and Astro to timeout in his room. Then they get a call from Kenny Countdown's dad and Kenny's father is angry with Kenny's lie that he tells him to confess the truth to George and Jane before he punishes him. Kenny tells the truth about the tape report and George and Jane feel sorry that they were tricked. They went to apologize to Elroy for not believing him but they found a note that both Elroy and Astro run away from home and they drove to the police station. Meanwhile the Sky police told Elroy and Astro to fly home because of a robber named Mugsy Megaton and his gang. Mugsy and his gang are trying to rob a jewelry store but they tricked Elroy and Astro into joining their club and had Elroy open the door for Mugsy to steal the jewels. Later, Mugsy and his gang kidnaps Elroy and hides in the skypad apartment, George and Jane both fall in Mugsy's trap and ties them up. Then, Astro unties himself and goes to the police for help. They arrived and arrested Mugsy and Astro saves the day. Trivia * This is the last episode of the 1960s incarnation. * This is the last episode to use the original version of the show's theme song. When the show was revived in 1985, a re-recorded version of the theme song was used. * This episode was adapted into the book Elroy and the Space Bandits. Characters * Elroy Jetson * Jane Jetson * Ricky Rocket (only appearance) * Judy Jetson * George Jetson * Astro * Miss Brainmocker (first appearance) * Kenny Countdown (first appearance) * Fred Flintstone (first appearance; cameo; TV wristwatch) * Barney Rubble (first appearance; cameo; TV wristwatch) * Mr. Countdown (only appearance) * Police officer 1 (only appearance) * Police officer 2 (only appearance) * Muggsy Megaton (only appearance) * Microbe (only appearance) * Chuckles (only appearence) * Sergeant (only appearance) * Police Artist (only appearance) * Chet Sprinkley (only appearance) * Cameraman (only appearance) Gallery Availability j s8 mob.jpg|1965 - Super 8 j vhs astros.jpg|1990 - VHS j ld v1.jpg|1991 - LaserDisc j dvd season 1.jpg|2006 - DVD Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One Category:Season Finales Category:The Jetsonian A to Z